Howaito Tou
by Yoko Dragon-Sama
Summary: "Tch, Sand People. Could you imagine not having a tail?"I wasn't paying any attention. I just kept watching the two People, well mostly just the blue one; I stared at long black hair most of the time every day. I didn't notice Renji look between me and the male with a curious look, "Ren... That guy's hair... it looks like the sea..." I said in awe. Warnings: CRACK and OC!


Howaito Tou.

AN: Well, it's official… I am… the weirdest author in the world! First I turn Ichiberry into a raging Arrancar, then I made Toshiro the cutesy girly master of a Rangiku dog, and now I'm just blowing the whole damn thing by turning people into mermaids! I seriously think my head is really messed up… Anyway, I hope you guys continue to like my other stories and I _will_ continue to write them, don't worry. I am writing the second chapter of Master! Master! And I will try to get to chapter 5 of Darken my Soul, Blacken my Light. So! Wait no longer! Here is my newest story: Howaito Tou!

Rating: M (For Mature people.)

Summary:

That wasn't the only thing, this Sand person had bright… _blue_… hair! My eyes widened with surprise. "Tch, Sand People. Could you imagine not having a tail?"

I wasn't paying any attention. I just kept watching the two People, well mostly just the blue one; I stared at long black hair most of the time every day. I didn't notice Renji look between me and the male with a curious look, "Ichi?"

"Ren… that guy's hair… it looks like the sea…" I stated in awe.

Warnings: MAJOR CRACK and a bit of OOC-ness. I can't stress how important it is that you guys know this before attempting to read my stories! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Bleach or any other coincidental objects in this story.

Laughter could be heard as torpedo-like shapes launched, elegant but fast, through the open ocean. The fast moving objects approached a coral reef, and, dodging fish and other crustacean in an attempt at an obstacle course.

The race ended as two heads breached the surface of the crystal blue, bright orange and red bobbing, one male splashing water at the other.

"Ha! I told you I'm faster than your turtle ass!" laughed the red-haired boy. He was a muscular but lean guy who looked to be 16 or 17 years old. Hip-length, bright red hair, almond colored eyes, and black tribal tattoos adorned every inch of his body.

"Huh… and yet, I remember passing that reef first?" mocked the orange one who received another splash. This boy was also around 17 and had a bit thinner build; he looked a little more feminine than his accomplice, but still could put up just as much of a fight mind you. Bright orange, spiky, hair was plastered around his head, dripping water. He gave a playful scowl to his friend.

Oh yeah, and they both had tails.

Fish tails, that matched the colors of their hair, red and orange. That's right, the two teenagers were mermaids and they took pride in it.

Their fun soon ended when another male popped above the surface next to them.

"Renji." Stated an older looking male with black short hair, a grey streak tattooed across one half of his face; a sixty-nine underneath it, and three scars running down his right cheek from a fight he had with a Bea Kurou Hebi that once invaded Howaito Tou a few moons back.

He had narrowed dark grey, eyes and a body figure similar to Renji's. He always wore an odd necklace Renji, himself, had given him that looked like a square version of a chain.

This man was Hisagi, Renji's 20 year old brother.

"O- Otouto!" Renji's eyes grew wide and his friend stiffened next to him. Whoops, they had been caught.

"Renji, what are you doing here? You two are supposed to be on duty." chided Hisagi. The two younger boys blushed in embarrassment. The last thing they needed was Hisagi kicking their tails into shape… again.

"We were just going weren't we, Ichigo?" Renji glanced to the oragnette, desperate to get out of a lecture. As always, though, Ichigo just couldn't get rid of his small acts of rebellion. Said teen snorted,

"Moon Full Guard? Why can't we party, like everyone else?" he whined, childishly. Instead of scolding them like Renji thought his brother would do, he gave them a reassuring, yet amused smile and chuckled,

"You'll get your chance, guppies, when you've earned it. When you've got your Tsukiringu." With that he lifted a wrist above water, flashing a luminescent bracelet that glowed with a constant thrum of energy. "Someone needs to protect the Island during the celebration. Go on." He gave the two a pointed look and Ichigo just sighed in irritation, quick to follow Renji back under the waves.

They swam at a leisure pace through the sea life, Ichigo running his hand through some anemone and smiled softly at the tingling effect it had on his arm. He sighed again and looked up towards the underwater sky.

"Would you please stop that?" complained Renji. Ichigo raised a brow, absentmindedly flicking a fish away with his orange tail. He somewhat envied Renji, he was born with black stripes on his red tail. That at least made him somewhat normal within the pod. Ichigo's bright orange hair and tail on the other hand, made him stand out like a clown fish amongst sea horses. It really pissed him off sometimes.

"Stop what, Ren?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Stop sighing all the time, dumbass. It's annoying." He clarified. Ichigo was about to make a snide comeback, but stopped when he saw a black mer-tail with light pink spots on the fin.

"Byakuya." He said and Renji glanced up, seeing the pretty black, sleek, tail that only Byakuya was famous for.

"Heh, I guess it's time to go to work, then." Renji snickered as the ever-present scowl Ichigo had stuck to his face deepened a little. Swimming up, he and Renji appeared behind a stotic-looking mermaid with a lean body, long black hair somewhat held out of his face with silver shell clips, and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. The man's eyes narrowed and he turned around, his pink sapphire colored eyes coming to rest on the two with slight frustration. Byakuya was a 17 year old stotic bastard who would have completely ignored Ichigo and Renji if it weren't for the fact that they had spent their childhoods together.

"You're late."

"So?" Ichigo asked, the same frustration coming through in his tone. Renji and Byakuya were his closet friends, but sometimes they could both be as annoying as Umisaru!

"I'm on the far shore, you two get the rest." He ordered, almost ignoring Ichigo's comment. The man twisted back down into the water, leaving Ichigo and Renji to do their jobs. Ichigo huffed,

"Who the hell died and put him in charge?" Renji just smiled trying to hold back his laughter at how the two squabbled like squid. The tattooed teen patted the orangette's shoulder in good humor before ducking back down underwater. Ichigo, again, was following after.

Grimmjow's Pov.

"Yo, Nnoi! Get your ass in the boat already! I wanna get this show on the road!" I shouted out to my best friend. The lanky, long haired, teen grumbled, grabbing his camping gear.

My infamous Cheshire grin flashed at him, "Aww, come on Nnoi, you'd think you would like boats, since you're a pirate!" barking out a laugh. I only laughed harder when Nnoitorra punched me in irritation. Nnoitorra re-adjusted his white eye patch over his missing eye before starting up the motor boat, thus starting our little adventure.

For the next 3 nights, Nnoitorra and I would be camping on an island not that far from our home island, Hueco Mundo. The place was deserted, so I figured, why the hell not take advantage of the last few days in summer.

Nnoitorra on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled. But I knew he would come with me anyway. After all, we had been almost inseparable since we first met. Hell, I even liked to think we're brothers.

"Ya just dun know when to quit while yer ahead do ya, Grimm? Serious, bro, keep a leash on tha crazy for tha next three days, yeah?" Nnoitorra gave me a lazy smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright I'll try to cool it." Laughing again, I glanced behind me towards the deserted island we were approaching.

Nnoitorra stopped the boat about 2 and a half miles off the shore. Totally puzzled I looked back, an eyebrow raised.

"Right 'ere man." Nnoi stated, grabbing his fishing rod and tossing the line out.

"Oi. The hell you doing Nnoi?"

"The hell it look like I'm doin'? I'm fishin' for dinner, dumbass!" he retorted with a hint of sarcasm. I scoffed and laid back against the rim,

"You're not gonna catch anything." Nnoitorra snorted,

"Yer just afraid I'll catch more than ya." He taunted. That shot me straight back up, my eyes narrowing,

"Is… Is that a challenge? Captain Nnoi?" I smirked, seeing the lanky teen growl softly at the pet name.

"That it is Kitkat." He shot back, and it was my turn to growl. Nnoi had dubbed me that name, because I used to have an _extremely_ bad habit of eating Kit Kat Bars whenever I needed to keep my mouth busy instead of lip locking with some slut. It was so bad I actually went broke for a period of time for buying a constant flow of Kit Kat Bars until my parents cut off the money. I fuckin had to go to _rehab_… for chocolate! I mean it's not like I was doing drugs, and I would rather not! It was fuckin brutal getting rid of my Kit Kat addiction; I don't think I could _survive _getting rid of Nicotine.

I grabbed my blue fishing pole and tossed the line out, settling next to Nnoi,

"You're on, Jackass."

Ichigo's Pov

Renji and I saw a large figure floating on the surface and recognized it as the bottom of a boat, the things Sand People used to swim over the sea. I instantly swam up a little ways off from the boat and heard Renji follow.

I poked my head up above the water looking at the backs of two Sand People, one with long black hair that wasn't as pretty as Byakuya's and was rather long and skinny looking. This one wore a red cloth over his torso that covered his shoulders as well, and tan cloth over his legs.

The other looked a lot more toned and had a sexy figure. He wore a dark grey cloth that didn't cover all of his shoulders and some bright blue wrap around his legs that seemed to be a water proof material.

None of the Pod could ever understand why Sand People tended to cover up their bodies, whereas mermaids preferred showing of their scales now and again. But it really just chalked up to how weird they were.

That wasn't the only thing, this Sand person had bright… _blue_… hair! My eyes widened with surprise. "Tch, Sand People. Could you imagine not having a tail?"

I wasn't paying any attention. I just kept watching the two People, well mostly just the blue one; I stared at long black hair most of the time every day. I didn't notice Renji look between me and the male with a curious look, "Ichi?"

"Ren… that guy's hair… it looks like the sea…" I stated in awe.

AN: Alright! My newest story! Please forgive me if the Japanese translations are off, but here they are:

Howaito Tou- White Moon Island.

Bea Kurou Hebi- Bear Claw Serpent.

Otouto- Brother.

Tsukiringu- Moon Ring.

Umisaru- Sea Monkeys.

Alright, well please Review and most importantly never stop reading fanfiction!

I apologize for any resemblance my new story has to others, so please don't start accusing me for something I wouldn't know and if you hadn't read the disclaimer up top, please do so.

Anyway, thank you all for bothering to read my crazy drabbles and I hope you will tell me if you liked it or not!

Love~ Aya. O w O


End file.
